Cause' I Got You With Me
by allyaustin
Summary: Ross and Laura have their own livestream. Fluffy.


**Summary: Ross and Laura have their own live-stream. One shot. (Sorta a remake of the cast's second live-stream.)**

**A/N: The live stream today really left me ?! Like, dude I squeaked uncontrollably. So then I decided I wanted to do a remake (not really) of the livestream**.

* * *

"Ross hurry up, it's about to start!" Laura says as she fixes the webcam's angle. "Or at least I think."

He chuckles from the other room. She had always been one to be mainstream. Technology nowadays really confused the brunette but nevertheless it was cute to him.

"I'm coming, dude. Give me a second." He replies.

She just rolls her eyes and sits back on the couch. "Fine, but if I start it without you then it's your own fault."

He snorts.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1. _Laura counts in her head. She sighs at his inability to be punctual so instead she just decides to let everyone know the stream is about to start.

_' lauramarano: livestream starts now! the link is below ;D and that ross shor lynch kid is sadly taking his time so you're stuck with me for now :( #wecanstillhavefun'_

Ross' phone suddenly lights up and he pulls it out as he walks into the room. It's a notification from Laura and as he reads the tweet he smiles.

"That Ross Shor Lynch boy?" He asks her as he leans against the door frame.

She chuckles looking up at her friend. "Yep." She says popping the p.

He doesn't respond but tweets her back.

'_rossr5: Hey! Haha, I'm here now Miss Laura Marie Marano ;)'_

She's too occupied to really pay attention to her IPad as she clicks record to start the live chat on the laptop.

Soon enough, she sees her face on the screen and the viewers bar on the lower side.

"Can you guys hear and see me?" She asks rather loudly which results in a low chortle from Ross.

She glares at him briefly before returning her eyes back to the screen.

Laura searches through the comments below and eventually finds out they can so she relaxes.

"Hi, guys!" She voices cheerily with a small wave.

Ross watches her from across the room for a few more seconds before departing towards the couch.

He falls back and purposely allows his head to land on her lap.

"Sup, guys?" He says nonchalantly.

"I don't appreciate the way your head just landed in my lap like that." Laura retorts.

Ross laughs. "Well sorry if I offended your lap."

"No it's too late! My lap is very hurt by your sudden action." She places a hand on her heart for dramatic effect.

"Pft, you like anything of mines touching you." He says cockily.

"Ross!" She almost squeals out. "There are children present."

"What? I can't say my girlfriend likes it when I make her fee-" He's cut off.

"Okay then! Let's get started with some questions." She interrupts trying her best to change the subject.

Ross just grins widely.

She picks up her IPad and scrolls through the hashtag they gave them to ask questions.

"What's the most random argument you have ever had?" She says out loud. "Hm, the most random?"

"I'd say the time we argued about who should pay for lunch that day."

"It wasn't my fault that I wanted to pay!" Laura argues.

"Yeah but the girl shouldn't pay!" He argues back.

"Oh and the guy should? What's wrong with just letting your girl do it for once?" She gives him a look.

He sighs. "Dude, I'm not saying that but the guy should always treat his girl and in this case there's not enough in the world I could give you to show you how much you matter to me."

Laura blushes slightly as her teeth nibble down on her bottom lip nervously. "That's so sweet."

"I mean it." He leans up a little to place a kiss to the brunette's cheek.

"Now let me see." He grabs the tablet out of her hand before she can even figure out what's happening.

She frowns in a playful manner and he just sticks his tongue out at her.

"How did we first meet?" He rephrases the question he just read.

"Well, we obviously met on set." She starts. "We actually surprisingly hit it off."

"Yeah, man. I mean our chemistry was through the roof. We had to practically spend every day of the week together."

"We really wanted to get to know each other so our chemistry could just be naturally there but that was stupid." Laura adds on.

"I think we were too oblivious to notice we already had it."

"Or maybe because you just couldn't get enough of spending time with this?" Laura winks awkwardly.

"Yeah because that's it." He chuckles.

She chuckles too. "Shut up!"

"Why do you guys bicker so much?" Laura reads.

"Laura's really slow sometimes, so." Ross answers.

"Really? Okay Ross what continent is Japan on?"

He looks up to her again and glares playfully at her. "Don't."

She doesn't pay attention to him and faces the screen again "He said it was an island."

"Because it is!"

"No it's not." She laughs a little.

"Well it is to me, so let me be." He crosses his arms dramatically.

She smiles. "Sorry, dude."

"I've always wondered if I should call you dudette." Ross abruptly says out of the blue.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" She quirks an eyebrow.

"It's supposed to be the female version of saying dude."

Laura rolls her eyes. "You know, you make no sense right?"

"Yeah but you love it." He suggests and she doesn't even bother to argue.

...

"You can't mock me." She laughs. "I bet you probably won't even do it right!"

Ross raises an amused eyebrow before accepting her challenge.

"Hi, I'm Laura Marano!" He begins in a high octave. "I like gogurt and lame jokes. School is awesome. George Clooney has me swoon and did I mention I'm completely and irrevocably in love with Ross Lynch?"

She glares playfully at him before aiming to throw a pillow back at his head but misses.

His head is leaning on her shoulder and his hand quickly grabs the pillow before throwing the pillow to the side of the couch.

"Nice try but you should better your aim." He says.

"Excuse me but are you insulting my throwing?" She gasps.

He chuckles. "Maybe so or maybe not. Problem?"

"Yes! You're so going to pay once this chat is over." She warns.

"Whatever you say, Marano. Whatever you say." He retorts.

"Don't test me. I know a lot of things about you. A lot more than anyone will ever know."

"Touche."

She giggles before turning back to the laptop.

"Will you guys kiss?" She reads out and her eyes nearly bugle out at the fan's bluntness.

"Do it for the vine or in this case do it for the stream! If that makes any sense." Ross replies and Laura snorts.

"We can't kiss." She explains.

"Why not?" He pouts. "I'll give you all the gogurt in the world."

"Including George Clooney?" She negotiates.

He sighs and rolls his eyes; annoyance evident in them. "Fine, I'll give you George too."

"Is someone jealous?" She suggests.

He laughs playfully. "Ha ha, it's not funny shut up."

"But it is!" She exclaims. "You don't need to be though, cause if anything you're my George Clooney."

He smiles. "That is the biggest compliment I've gotten all day."

"You're welcome." She smiles back gently.

"Can I still get my kiss from the most beautiful girl in the universe?"

Laura laughs again before leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips.

She's about to pull back but he pulls her back in and kisses her for a few seconds longer.

"Ross. We're. Live." She says in between kisses as she tries to stop herself from laughing.

"Fine," He pulls back. "But don't think we're not finishing what we started."

"What do you guys call each other?" Laura asks out loud. "You mean like pet names?"

"We sometimes call each other 'baby' and 'babe' but that's really not all the time. It doesn't really fit us, you know? I'll call her my princess sometimes but that's not really occasional either although she is my princess."

"He'll call me dude literally all the time! And I'll call him 'man.' We're such a weird couple. Don't even question it."

He nods in agreement.

She nudges him. "Okay, one last question!"

Ross scrolls through the questions. "What's some of the recent Laura jokes/puns you have told, Ross?"

He sets the tablet down before he begins to think.

"Oh wait, I know. I asked her 'what did dr. dre say when 50 Cent gave him a sweater?' and it honestly took her a while to get it."

"I'm not really into rap so that's my defense! But eventually he had to tell me."

"The answer was 'gee unit!' She laughed so hard. Dude, it was so adorable."

"You get it? Because like G-Unit is his other name!" Laura bursts out into laughter as she hides away in his chest.

"She seriously just laughs and laughs!" He exclaims.

"I'm sorry but whew!" She tries to control her laughter. "It was really funny."

"Your laugh is so contagious. God, I love you." He murmurs so only she can hear.

"I love you too." She whispers and smiles.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Reviews are somewhat awesome.**


End file.
